Lena
by firyphoenixwings
Summary: Reno's sister comes to ShinRa for a visit. First fanfiction. Please review :P.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7. It'd be cool if I did though. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter One

Down in the slums of Sector 5 of Midgar, a girl wearing a thigh length tight leather skirt with a white tank top and dirtied black shoes walked into a bar hidden in the corner of the street. She had sandy brown hair that was tied back and came down just past her shoulders.

She casually looked around and spotted a man wearing a black trench coast with dark brown hair. She walked up to the man and sat to his right.

"So you get what I wanted?" the man asked.

"Yup, I brought myself didn't I?" she replied jokingly as she handed the man a neatly wrapped package.

"You need to drop that attitude if you're going to be working in this business."

"You're no fun."

"This isn't supposed to be fun. I should have known better than to hire some kid to do this job."

Her bright aqua eyes narrowed dangerously. "Who are you calling a kid?"

"You. That's how you should act whenever talking to someone in this business or else you won't make it."

"Hey I get the job done well enough, don't I? This is pretty good for a 15 year old you know."

"Yeah, kiddo, you know I'm just teasing you."

"Whatever, you got the money?" she replied, this guy was ticking her off.

He pulled out a thick brown envelope and pulled out a couple of bills. She took the money and hastily stuffed it into her skirt pocket.

"Do your parents know that you do this?"

"No, they died. Thanks."

"Oh, sorry kid."

"So do you have another job for me?"

"No, but a friend of mine does. He'll meet you here tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll see you later then." With that she left the man and exited out to Sector 5.

Her name was Lena. Her parents had died two years ago and at the same time her brother had moved to the upper plates, taking a job offered by ShinRa. That left her by herself, looking everywhere for any kind of job to earn money for food. To be fair, she still hadn't told her brother that their parents died. He hasn't come down to the Slums in a long time.

She was a scavenger. She's taken jobs in killing people, stealing, and other acts to get a little money to live off of. It was easy for her, not having to worry about others, and only herself. She did make good money. She was well known among the famous around the slums, all her work involved people from the upper plates so everyone below loved her. She was one of the best in the business, never gotten caught once by the Turks or SOLDIERS.

She walked into a weaponry shop across from the bar.

"Hey Sid. I need two more daggers, a small gun and another sword."

"Loose all your stuff again?"

"No, I didn't loose it. I used it," she replied. She would always come here after a job just to pick up the essentials again."

He handed her the items and she pulled out a roll of cash and handed it to him.

"Hey Lena, good luck on your next job. I heard it's a tough one."

"How did you hear?"

"Rumors spread and this one's pretty well known. I can't believe you haven't heard about it yet."

"Well I've been gone for a week. So are you going to tell me?"

"Nope, lips are sealed. Just wait till you meet the guy. Really strange man if you ask me."

"Well no one asked and since you're not going to tell me I'll see you after the next one."

"Good luck!" he yelled after her.

**_Please Review PLLLLEEEAAASSEEEE_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

The next day Lena walked back into the same bar with all her new material that she had just bought. She had spent the whole night fixing items and sharpening some.

There was a tall man dressed in a brown trench coat that covered most of his face, along with black heavy boots. He was walking toward her in slow and steady steps. His bright red eyes were flashing from behind the coat's collar.

"Are you Lena?" he asked quietly. His voice was gruff, as though he had a sore throat.

"Yes, and I'm guessing you're my next client?"

"Not here," he motioned for her to follow him into the back room. He brought her down a flight of stairs to a small room with a door at the center leading downwards with another door on the right of the staircase.

They quickly went down below the bar into a maze of tunnels below. He led her down the path on the right and they ended up in an open area. He led her into a room on the side that contained a desk and a lamp in the corner.

He bulled out a brown envelope from the second desk draw and placed it on the table before leaving the room. She stood there for a moment and then picked up the package. It contained the details for her next job.

_Objective: To provide information to us from ShinRa's main building._

Instructions: Obtain a job within ShinRa's main building in a high office position to be able to find out information about ShinRa for the underground. Do what ever is necessary, but do not get caught.

Lena smirked, 'Obviously getting caught wouldn't be a good thing if I'm spying on them. These idiots, I can't believe that they actually put that on the instructions.'

_Pay: 10,000 per week including money you make from ShinRa_

_Rank: High profile job. Evaluations required_

Behind this sheet of paper was a packet of papers that contained information that she needed to know on ShinRa, its employees and other things that she needed to know.

She pulled up the chair to the desk and started reading through all the material, but stopped at the page labeled "Turks- ShinRa's secret service." She was staring at the picture of a young Turk with bright red hair.

"Reno?" she muttered to her self. She couldn't believe that her older brother was one of ShinRa's Turks. "I'm guessing you're doing pretty well by yourself in the upper plates." She was happy to finally be able to talk to her brother in years, but also, she couldn't help but hate the fact that he did not come to visit their parents ever since he moved to the upper plates.

She finished reading the information and decided to head up to the upper plates. ShinRa was looking for a secretary for the vice president, Rufus ShinRa. 'This is going to require some work,' she thought to herself. Things usually come easily to her but this was actually going to take some skill.

When she had left the bar she headed straight up to the upper plates. On her way up, she finally decided on a plan to get into the company by using her brother.

Getting into the building was easy, but getting to the floor that the Turks are on was hard. She couldn't get past the security guards and not to mention that she didn't have an identity card to use the elevator.

Reno was sitting at his desk twirling his pen, staring down the stack of papers on his desk. He was hoping that they would start doing themselves soon.

Then his phone on his desk started to ring so he quickly dug it out from a pile of junk that took up half his desk.

"Hello?" he replied.

"Hello Reno, sorry for the interruption, but there's a girl down here claiming to be your sister. Her name is Lena."

"Lena's down there!" Reno screamed into the phone.

"Yes," the receptionist said while wincing from the loud noise that was coming form the phone.

"Tell her to wait right there. I'll be down as soon as I can."

Reno slammed the phone back into the holder and ran out of his office and towards the elevator. He nearly knocked into Rufus ShinRa was stood there waiting for the elevator to come back up.

"Reno," Rufus said, "why are you in such a rush?"

"My baby sister's downstairs. I haven't seen her for several years now."

"I see," Rufus replied with a questioning look at Reno. It seemed that Reno was too excited because he couldn't stand still.

"I can't take the wait. I want to go down now. I think I'm going to take the stairs."

"Reno, we're on the 56th floor."

Reno looked at the president in shock. "Well then again. I survived several years without seeing her. A couple of minutes won't kill me."

The elevator finally made it back to them and they boarded it without saying a word to each other. The ride down was silent with the exception of Reno tapping his foot nervously and Rufus coughing every so often trying to get Reno to notice that the noise was bothersome.

When they reached the ground floor, Reno shot out of the elevator and ran towards the front of the building. His sister was standing in the middle of the room staring up at the giant clock right above the door.

He ran behind her and gave her a giant hug from behind. "Lena!" he screamed out. People around them just stared at the Turk in shock.

"Reno!" she exclaimed when he finally put her back down on the floor. "How have you been? How's ShinRa treating you?"

"I've been alright. Being a Turk is great, except for the paper work. Let's talk when we get back to my office. I missed you so much Lena."

He brought her back to the elevator where Rufus was standing. He looked over to them when they came up and stood next to him. She was a very pretty girl. Her hair was completely different from Reno's. You wouldn't be able to tell that they were siblings from just looking at them.

"So, Reno, I'm guessing this is your sister," Rufus started.

"Yes sir. Her name is Lena. She's only 17," Reno replied. He then looked to his sister and introduced Rufus to her. "This is Rufus ShinRa sis. He's the vice president."

"I know Reno," Lena replied with an exasperated tone. She turned towards him. 'Now for the good impression,' she thought to herself. "Very nice to meet you sir," she said and bowed down.

Rufus smiled back at her and said, "Very nice to meet you Lena. I can't believe that you used to live with Reno. How could you stand him?"

Lena let out a small laugh and replied, "It wasn't too bad sir. The only part I couldn't stand was his room." The two of them started laughing quietly together while Reno stood off to the side annoyed at the fact that his boss got to talk to his sister more than he did.

Rufus and Lena had a small conversation with each other on the way up to the 56th floor. Their eyes always met after every small story or laugh that they had. Reno still stood there glaring at them. He hated being ignored by his sister.

They got around to talking about him on the 26th floor. But it wasn't the way that he wanted them to notice him. Lena talked about her brother being very protective of her and the countless number of boys or men that he beat on who annoyed him or bothered her.

Rufus replied by saying, "Well then, I'll take that as a warning on how I should treat you and what we talk about," while winking at her at the same time.

Reno couldn't believe what he was seeing. Firstly, he had never seen this side of Rufus ShinRa before. He always appeared strict and emotionless whenever he gave company speeches or talked to people for that matter. And secondly, he was watching his boss hit on his younger sister. What's worse was that his sister seemed to like it.

All he could do and did do was grab his sister by the wrist and pull her out once they got to the 56th floor. "Sorry sir, but I need to catch up with my sister. Bye!" Reno shouted back towards him as he pulled her into the office that he shared with Rude.

**Please Review **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Rude was sitting quietly on his side of the room finishing up his paper work. "Reno, you still haven't changed," Lena sighed as she looked from Rude's side of the room to his side. It was a mess.

"Of course Lena. But you have. What's with the skirt?" Reno said as he looked down at his sister's extremely short and tight skirt.

"Nothing Reno. It's not that bad."

"That's what you think, but what will guys say when they see you when you go out."

"Reno, you're being over protective again."

"Well it's my job. I'm3 years older than you. So what made you come visit me anyways?"

"Three years isn't that much anyways.I came becauseyou never come down to visit me, so I decided to visit you and tell you something."

"What is it?" Reno asked. She was staring down at the floor studying her shoes that she had on.

"Reno… while you were gone, a lot of things happened."

"Like what?" Reno was starting to get extremely concerned. "Who was the bastard who did it? I'll get him. He didn't hurt you too much did he?"

"Reno! Let me tell my story and stop jumping to conclusions," she scolded him. "Anyways, well a couple of months after you left…" Lena stopped and started to cry.

"What happened?" Reno asked as he pulled his sister towards him and hugged her tightly.

"… Mom and Dad died," she finished and broke down in her brother's arms. Reno just stared at her in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't want to bother you. You were happy and well off with a job in ShinRa and getting out of the Slums. I didn't want to bring you down. So I waited. I found out that you became a Turk here so I decided that you should know now."

"What have you been doing since then?"

"I take whatever jobs are offered to me. I make enough money to support myself."

"Do you still live at home?"

"No, when the men came to kill Mom and Dad, they took the house and I was pushed aside."

All Reno could do was hug her and stare at her. "Well, I have an apartment now, you can stay with me then." He wasn't thinking about the men who killed them because he wouldn't be able to do anything about it now.

"No, I'm alright Reno."

"No you're not. I'm guessing that you sleep in the park that was near our old house?" Lena nodded. "Well then you're staying with me. Who knows what can happen to you when you're outside sleeping. Some guy may take advantage of you."

She hugged her brother. "Thank you Reno. Thank you for everything," she muttered to him.

"No problem. You're my baby sister. I wouldn't leave you out in the slums all by yourself."

Rude was watching all of this is fascination. He had been Reno's friend for quite some time now. But he has never seen this side of Reno before. The nice side that was genuine unlike all the shows he put on to get women into his bed. He rather liked this Reno, but it wasn't Reno. He had to name it. 'This side of Reno shall be named, Bob."

After Lena stopped crying and fell asleep, Reno placed her on a chair. He wouldn't be able to bring her back until he got off work. 'I guess I'm not going to a bar tonight,' he sighed to himself.

Reno became himself again. He started on a couple pages of the paperwork on his desk, of course that meant that swear words were thrown all around the room until he became bored and went back to staring at his papers and then wondered off to the Truks' lounge.

When he came back, he found that his sister wasn't in the room anymore.

**Please Review? Sorry it was short.**


End file.
